A New Day
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Aria goes for a walk and ends up helping Jason move stuff. Her and Ezra broke up after 'The Goodbye Look' instead of getting back together. Some parts do happen in the tv show I just changed it a bit.  For now this is complete. I might come back to it .


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

Instead of Aria meeting Ezra, they broke up.  
>*************************************************************************JARIA*******<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I got out of bed and looked around my room. The first thing I noticed was the picture of me and Ezra I had printed out sitting on my desk. I saw a few more things of his and got an idea in my head. I grabbed an empty shoe box and started putting those things in it. I added the book he gave me, the napkin from the bar where we first met, and a few more things until there was no sign of him anywhere. I put the lid on and stuck the box under my bed. Today was a new beginning. I took a quick shower and went down stairs for breakfast then headed out the door for a walk. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I surprised myself when I ended up at the DiLaurentis house. I could see Jason in the garage so I went over to see him.

"Hey" I called out to him. He must not have seen me come up because he dropped the box he had in his hands scattering stuff everywhere.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know actually. I was out walking around and I ended up here. Sorry about that." I said pointing to the papers and things on the floor.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who dropped it in the first place." he replied. He bent down and started putting things back in the box. I crouched down and helped him. We got everything except a plush bear, realizing this we both reached over to grab it at the same time. Are hands touched and I felt an electric shock, and pulled away quickly.

"So, what is all this stuff?" I asked him, trying to forget about the accidental brush of hands.

"More crap that people left for my family when Ali went missing." he said bitterly.

"Do you want some help?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, thanks." he said handing me a box.

"No problem. Are you sure you don't want to keep any of this?" I asked skeptical.

"Positive. It's just a bunch of junk reminding me my sisters dead." he told me, picking up another box and moving it to the curb.

"Sorry, I never thought of it like that." I sat my box down next to his. I helped him move a few more boxes and realized I was thirsty. It was a humid day, and the sun was shining above us.

"Do you want to come in and get a drink?" he asked, as if he read my mind. I nodded my head and followed him inside.

"Wow, the place looks great. Totally different than before." I told him.

"Yeah, I changed everything. Iced tea or soda?" he asked when we got into the kitchen.

"Tea please." The entire kitchen looked brand new. He got rid of the old white appliances and put in sterling silver. The once oak cabinets were now a cherry red. He poured me a glass and grabbed a Pepsi for himself.

"The first thing I did when I moved back was this kitchen." he told me as I sipped my drink.

"You did this yourself?" I asked.

"No, I had a few of my old friend's help." he told me.

"Well it looks nice." I said as I looked around.

"Thanks." he replied.

"Does this mean you're staying?" I asked curiously.

"Why do you want me to?" he asked back. I blushed and looked down.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." I answered. I meant it as a joke, but he took me seriously.

"Yes, yes I would." he confessed. I looked up at him and we stared at each other for a bit. The doorbell rang and broke the connection.

"I should get that." he said as he got up to answer the door. I sat there and tried not to ease drop but I overheard him talking to someone whose voice I recognized so I got up to investigate. Jason was holding a plate of some dessert and thanking the girl for bringing it over.

"Spencer?" I blurted out confused. What was she doing here?

"Aria, why are you here?" she asked surprised by my presence.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I replied.

"I came over to welcome Jason back to the neighborhood. How about you?" she asked.

"Same thing." I lied. I didn't know why I came here, but I was glad I did.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" she asked me.

"Nope, I'm as free as a bird." I said back.

"Really? I thought you had to go over to the University to see someone," she pushed.

"Why is it so important to you that I leave?" I asked her.

"It's not. I just thought you were going to see your friend today." she said.

"We aren't friends anymore." I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said sincerely.

"Do you girls want to be left alone?" Jason asked us. I completely forgot he was there, and by the looks of it so did Spencer.

"Sorry, I should get going anyway. By Jason, Aria." she said before leaving.

"I should probably go too." I told him.

"Right, your parents are probably wondering where you're at." he replied.

"I'll see you around?" I said, turning it into a question at the last minute.

"yeah" he said. I started to move to go around him when he pulled the door in cutting me off. I looked up at him confused.

"Do you want to go get lunch?" he asked.

I smiled at him and said, "Sure, I'd like that. Let me just call my parents and let them know"

"Okay" he smiled back.

***********************************************************************JARIA*********  
>Some parts are from the show I just changed it up a bit. Review?<p> 


End file.
